Creators and presenters of presentation documents, such as slideshow presentations, reports, note files, etc., are faced with balancing several aspects of their documents to keep the audience engaged, and to effectively communicate the content of the documents. The level of detail included on the documents, the layout of the documents, and a speed at which to present the material are all crucial to effective communication with a document presentation. To improve a presentation, creators and presenters rely on human feedback to determine on a how effective a presentation is. However, depending on the peer group available to the creators and presenters, that feedback may be flawed (e.g., bad advice) or incomplete (e.g., from ill-informed experts), and the presentation may suffer as a result of the creators and presenters iterating on flawed human feedback.